Currently, kegs are unloaded from the delivery trucks and wheeled to the walk-in cooler. Once there, the kegs are lifted and stacked manually by multiple people. The invention is designed to eliminate the physical requirements necessary for keg lifting, storage and inventory control. The KMS design is intended to be a one-person operation to provide additional labor savings. Half barrel kegs weigh approximately 165 lbs. With the rising cost of health care and work related back injuries, the design utilizes a track system with an electric hoist to lift and stack kegs anywhere within the beer cooler which is integrated into the Nor-Lake walk-in infrastructure.